Fuji Reminiscence
by illustriousopaline
Summary: He was alone on a Friday night and he found this book under his bookcase. When he opened the book, what await him was memories of his childhood days...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Warnings:** Fuji being mean… heh  
**A/N: **_italics_ mean thoughts or emphasis on that particular word. I just can't call Fuji by his name - Syuusuke...so he's called Fuji here. Yes, I know Fuji is protective of his brother... but this is before that protective stage...

* * *

Fuji was lonely even though it did not show on the surface. No one really knew what his true feelings were – except maybe Yumiko and Yuuta. _Nee-chan finally got married and is away on a never-ending honeymoon. And ever since that purple thing appeaedr on the scene, my kawaii Yuuta has been away from home for longer periods. Yuuta…. _A slight pout graced the tensai's pale lips. 

Alone at home on a Friday night makes no sense to the tensai. He is, after all, one of the best looking guys in school. His looks alone appeal to _both_ female and male, not counting the fact that he is sweet, gentle, friendly and approachable, not to mention well-off. Which nut would not want to date him?

_Apparently, everyone in the world, _Fuji thought bitterly. Sitting on his bed, he sighed and stared at the four walls. There was nothing to do; he had watched all the tapes Yuuta had recommended, polished his camera lenses, done his homework, watered and talked to his cactus. _Wait a minute…What's that under the bookcase?_

It turned out to be a hardcover book, the leather a deep maroon and the title scripted in gold. It was entitled: **_Fuji Reminiscence_**.

Not recognizing the book, Fuji tossed it aside, thinking either Yumiko or Yuuta had left it in his room. _Mou, I really must tell them not to come into my room without permission._

Frowning a little at the thought of his siblings sneaking into his room, he picked the book up again. _Well, since they come in without permission, I shall read this without their permission too! There's nothing to occupy my time anyway…_

Fuji settled down on his bed again, his slender fingers tracing the golden characters. _Reminiscence_ _huh? What sort of memories awaits a lonely soul?_ Fuji smiled grimly. He was still bitter about staying at home alone. Rolling his eyes at his own pitiful-ness, he opened the book. "Our Childhood Days…" Fuji read out. Thinking back, Fuji had pushed his childhood memories to the back of his head. Nevertheless, this book would just refresh those memories.

A picture showing a toddler Fuji gleefully holding up two ice cream cones while Yuuta was crying at the back. His tiny hands balled together at the sides, his eyes squeezed shut with tears flowing down his cheeks and his mouth wide opened…

* * *

Fuji looked up at his sister and scowled. Why did _he _come along anyway? _He_ as in Yuuta, his younger brother. It was a Sunday and ever since he can remembered, Sundays were the happiest days in Fuji Syuusuke's life, because his parents and sister would take him out to the park to play. Everyone in the park oohed and ahhed over him, Fuji Syuusuke, saying how adorable and smart he looked, treating him to sweets and such. 

That was until Fuji Yuuta was born.

Everything seemed to change. Now, everyone crooned over Yuuta, remarking how sweet he looked while sleeping in his father's arms - those arms that used to carry Syuusuke now only carried Yuuta.

Stopping at the usual ice cream parlor, the three siblings were in charge of ordering the ice creams. Yumiko placed the orders for her parents and herself, and asked her brothers what they wanted.

"One chocolate ice cream please," Syuusuke said sweetly, his mood already brightening at the sight of the sweet desserts.

"What about you, Yuuta?"

"Eh… one chocolate ice cream too please…" Yuuta said timidly, a little dazzled at the varieties.

"Here you go, Yuuta-kun! Chocolate rice is on the house!" The shop-lady said cheerfully, ruffling the blushing Yuuta's hair. Syuusuke scowled a little as a pang of jealousy struck his young heart; the shop-lady had never given anything to _him_ for free.

"Hai, here you go, Syuusuke! Free chocolate rice too! So don't fight with your brother ok?" The lady handed him a similar ice cream with a wink. He nodded and nibbled at the dessert, his earlier pleasure gone.

Yuuta was always getting attention. Take this trip for example; his father only carries Yuuta, the strangers only crooned at Yuuta, even the mean shop lady gave Yuuta free chocolate rice. _True, she also gave me but I bet it's because she don't want me to fight with her precious Yuuta!_

Taking big bites, Fuji glanced at Yuuta out of the corner of his eyes. His little brother was licking the ice cream, clearly enjoying himself. _Sure, he looked kind of cute with that bit of ice cream on his round cheek… but he needn't steal my thunder! _

Making sure his family was not looking, Fuji nudged Yuuta, "Hey, look over there!" While Yuuta was busy looking at the other direction, Fuji took the chance and snatched his ice cream away. Taking a big bite of Yuuta's ice cream, he could not help but crowed out in glee, "I have 2 ice creams and you have none!"

Yuuta looked at his empty hand, stunned. Without warning, Yuuta started crying at the top of his lungs, tears running like river down his rosy cheeks, while Fuji held up his ice creams with pride. His family, along with some strangers, rushed over and asked what was wrong.

Fuji held out Yuuta's ice cream and said, "There was a fly on his ice cream… so I took it away. I think Yuuta thought I snatched his ice cream away. Here, Yuuta… you can have mine."

Sniffing, Yuuta accepted his elder brother's ice cream, not noticing that it was less than his original one. Everyone comforted Yuuta and patted Fuji's head, praising him. Fuji swelled with pride and enjoyed his brother's ice-cream. _Perhaps it is not such a bad day after all…_

"Hold on a minute, Fuji-chan! Here you go, a little present from me!" A young man, with a camera hanging on a strap around his neck, held out a photo for Fuji. It showed him smiling at the foreground, with Yuuta crying at the background.

"Thank you," Fuji said calmly, pocketing the evidence of him bullying Yuuta.

* * *

"Saa, I had always wondered where this photo went to…" Smiling a little at his prank and the lie about the fly, he believed his lonely Friday night would not be so boring after all…


End file.
